Lágrimas cinceladas
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: ¿What if?/ La luna trizada del nunca despertar avivaba la inocencia, en ese mundo fabricado especialmente para los dos, envueltos por el cliché del "Y vivieron felices para siempre"/Drabbles/Dark Angst/Soul&Maka.
1. Ardiendo igual que un fósforo

**Disclaimer:** **L**os personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo. Las frases de cada Drabble son de la canción _helena _de _My Chemical Romance. _He reunido ambos factores para jugar un poco con ambas, claramente sin los mínimos ánimos de lucro.

**Summary:** ¿**W**hat if?/Soul se ha marchado y Maka se queda mientras muere a cada segundo. Soul pensó que era lo mejor para _ella_, Maka solo imagino que esto jamás sucedería.

* * *

**Lágrimas cinceladas.**

_«¿**P**uedes **t**ú **o**írme?»_

**_._**

**I.-** **Ardiendo igual que un fósforo comienzas a incinerar.**

**A** través de las migajas del solsticio matutino; La luz de un nuevo amanecer, es llevada hasta la ventana de una joven; los sinónimos alegres transmitidos por la salida del sol tales como; _Una nueva esperanza, un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo día._ Resbalan de una forma cruel y despiadada, sobre su inmóvil cuerpo, ella siente como el calor del sol prende fuego a su cuerpo, y ve caer débilmente trozos de su alma. La cual rechaza indiferente el contacto del día, para ella que vive solo de sus recuerdos, para ella que solo existe un _final_ feliz, ella quien teme reconocer que _nada _volverá a ser igual.

Cuyo único consuelo es que a la puesta del astro rey, su vida se extinguiría junto con el atardecer; al fin el día tan esperado había llegado; El día en que sus amigos no vendrían ha cuidarla hasta el anochecer. Para cuando estos llegaran, su alma flotaría libre, su espíritu se elevara más allá de aquel purgatorio de cuatro paredes. Finalmente su adolorido cuerpo será liberado de las esposas de su triste recuerdo; Es fácil imaginar su rostro, es sencillo hablar consigo misma, creando diálogos de dos, estando ella sola.

Ella que ha estado horas en la misma posición, recordando, palpando a ciegas su triste memoria, trizando las gotas de su perdida cordura, matando su cuerpo esclavo, deseoso, amante silencioso, de aquellas manos varoniles que tanto la reconfortaban. _Soul_ susurra su memoria, _¿Cómo olvidarlo?, ¿Cómo lograr una mínima dicha después de haberle conocido?,_ imposible. Es imposible borrar _su_ olor de aquella habitación tan llena de su recuerdo, también tristemente vacía; por que lo único que ella deseaba con locura de aquella habitación, ahora no estaba.

Su recuerdo, su aroma, su sonrisa todo lo que fue de él, ahora la estaba lanzando en caída libre hasta el abismo, ella aprisiona con ambas manos su rostro marchito a causa de la falta de sol, la indispensable vitamina "D" arrebatada desde hacia meses por decisión propia. ¿A caso _esos _gritos náufragos de _sus_ oídos podrían traerlo devuelta?, ¿_Él_ escucharía sus suplicas algún día?

_No_. _De ningún modo._

Él dijo que no volvería nunca, que seria un adiós breve he indoloro... Él dijo que** seria lo mejor** _él_ _lo dijo_, él se lo _prometió_... pero...

¿Cuánto tiempo es _nunca_?, ¿Cuánto era _"breve"_?, ¿Cuánto demoraría para ser un adiós que no la queme por dentro?, ¿Por qué solo desea la muerte?

Ahora y sin previo a viso asoma su pupila color oliva, entre aquellos delgados dedos que cubrían su rostro pálido y muerto del mundo exterior, su coraza de alas frágiles se derrumba, ahora ella intenta con todas sus fuerzas no caer más allá del piso, no morir en vida dos veces, y reza en silencio, rogando en el vació, que su destino acabe como aquellos desafortunados jóvenes que su memoria retiene a gritos.

Ahora era victima de sus propios amantes; Los libros que ella devoraba sin piedad, hoja tras hoja, párrafo tras párrafo, ahora estaban en su contra; Aquel final de dos amantes, en el cual los dos vagarían como almas abrazadas la una a la otra en eterna paz; Ella deseaba terminar como ellos, deseaba que su vida terminara como la protagonista de aquel libro.

_Julieta._ ¡Oh! incomprendida Julieta ¿tan egoísta te has vuelto, que acabas con tú propia vida solo para revivir el final de tu cuento?

¡Oh! injustificable Julieta, tú vida terminara y a él no le importara; Tú imaginación alimentada por aquellos libros han creado la visión de el crimen perfecto. Acabaras con tus sufrimientos abandonando a todos aquellos que nunca te abandonaron; Los rostros de ellos pasaron frente a sus ojos en instantes; "_Tsubaki, Black Star, Paty, Liz, Kid, papá, mamá, amigos..."_

"_Lo siento"_—les pides perdón; mientras tú locura vuelve al ataque... allí esta otra vez.

"_Soul..." _Julieta seria llevada hasta las puertas del mausoleo, debido a la falta de su amado Romeo. Solo porque Romeo intento que tu vida mejorara; Él no sabe que estas perdiendo la razón... él no sabe cuanto lo amas...

Nunca lo supo...

Una sonrisa desquiciada se formo en aquellos dulces labios que antes solo sabían sonreír llenos de pureza y amor; Ella observo el fino trozo de madera entre sus manos, olvidando por completo como había llegado hasta ella. Poco le importo. Se deleito con el sonido de este fósforo encendiendo una pequeña y débil flama rojiza; Ella moriría, con todo gusto, moriría en instantes; Su cuerpo se quemaría, junto a las cosas restantes de él; Junto a sus recuerdos, junto a su aroma...

Ella moriría, sí. Moriría en_ su_ habitación; Con precisión y delicadeza enciende lo que fue _su _velador; se recuesta sobre _su _cama, mientras se drogaba con su exquisito olor, viendo como las llamas rojas se extienden y bailan sobre la superficie de madera; Sonríe de una forma agradecida, mientras siente el calor del fuego entibiar sus mejillas furibundas, espero la muerte en los brazos de su amado, junto al aroma de su amado, en la cama de su amado... Sin la precensia del mismo.

Sonrió para si misma y comenzó a tararear aquella canción que ella tanto le agradaría tocaran en su funeral;

_¿Can __you hear me...?  
¿Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again..._

Nunca le habían gustado tanto las canciones de Soul como esa; Sonrió al recordar que no sabia nada más de la letra y se negó a detenerse, lo ultimo que ella deseo escuchar era la voz de su amado, cantar la canción que a ella tanto le gustaba...

"_So long and goodnight, Soul..."_

El rostro irreal de su amado le sonrió entre las llamaradas de fuego.

—Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre—murmuró ella feliz, mientras el calor de la habitación se disparaba.

—Así será—se contesto así misma, como si Soul estuviera allí, como si no fueran más que sus propias divagaciones— "So_ long and goodnight, Maka..."_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**L**as palabras escritas por mis torpes de dos son llevadas a ti desde la comodidad de tú hogar, las palabras danzan en tú habitación cubiertas de colores maravillosos, supongo que esto ¿te ha dejado un poco triste?

Este prólogo no cuenta como _Drabble_, debido a la cantidad de palabras, los próximos capítulos siguen la misma historia. Estos **si **son Drabbles. Me dio penita cortar este cáp.

En fin...

Espero sigan leyendo queridos míos, un beso y un abrazo.


	2. Las cosas están mejor, si me quedo

**Disclaimer:** ¿**H**ay que decir que no gano absolutamente nada con esto? enserio, nada de nada, ¡ni siquiera su linda estima!, en fin solo hago esto para pasar el rato.

**Summary: **¿**W**hat if?/ Soul se ha marchado dejando a Maka sola; ya conocemos los sentimientos de ella después de la separación, Pero, ¿Y Soul? -Drabble-

* * *

**Lágrimas cinceladas.**

_«__**Y**__**c**__omo __**u**__na __**e**__spada __**t**__e __**c**__lavas...»_

**_._**

**II****.-** **Las cosas están mejor, si me quedo...**

**É**l sueña con su rostro cada noche, sí, son su rostro. Él despierta con una sonrisa, sí, él le sonríe cada mañana. Sin embargo al recordar que no fue más que una ilusión creada por su propia necesidad, su cuerpo pierde las fuerzas. La sonrisa de momentos atrás se rompe en pedazos. Sus sueños vuelven a atacarle. Agoniza vivo, sin poseer rasguños, llora sin permitirse derramar una lágrima y su corazón se marchita de a poco...

_Quiere morir_, cuando sabe que sin _ella_ nunca estuvo vivo en realidad.

Retiene las fuerzas suficientes como para no correr a buscarla. Su cordura le hace reaccionar, su _amiga_ estaría mejor sin un compañero inservible como lo era él. Ella tendría _otras_ armas, era una técnico magnifica, una compañera ideal, una persona maravillosa... Se aferra a aquella idea, que si bien le reconforta de una manera escasa, en verdad, lo esta pudriendo por dentro, la simple idea le quema el alma y con todas sus fuerzas intenta alejarla...

"_Ella ya le olvido; Ella tiene otro compañero. Ella vive con otro. Ella ya no piensa en él"_

Su alma se quiebra una y mil veces, como si esto fuera posible; Su corazón se triza y los desconsolados fragmentos caen en el alfombrado suelo. Siente como su vida se extingue; Una débil llama apagada por la mano de su cordura_._

Cierra los ojos. Sus parpados se desploman gradualmente, frágiles y pulverizados. Con los ojos cerrados no puede evitar que su mente juegue con él, allí en su memoria, en sus recuerdos, en su propio masoquismo, juega, juega a que ella sigue allí. Juega a que la puede ver; La observa a los ojos y le sonríe. Ella le abraza y golpea con librito. Él solo ríe más y responde a su abrazo débil. Él suspira las palabras que el viento nunca llevara para ella.

_«Te amo. No voy a permitir que nadie te hiera nunca...»_

Y besa unos labios que no están ahí.

Ella solo le sonríe sonrojada y le susurra palabras falsas, palabras que solo lo hieren más _« Te amo... Por favor, Por favor vuelve »_ Él se sorprende por aquellas hermosas palabras, luego se da cuenta de que los _juegos_, no son más que eso... La ve desvanecerse entre las sombras de la habitación. Y se pregunta, una vez más: _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué esa misión? ¿Por qué no pudo defenderla?, ¿Por qué no es más fuerte? Y llora sin poder retenerse, una vez más. Las ágiles lágrimas, resbalan sobre sus mejillas, cual molestas bailarinas.

No lo soporta más.

_¿Maka estaría bien?, ¿Te extrañaría?, ¿Entendería tús razones?_

El frío crepúsculo trae el Apocalipsis bajo espesas nubes anaranjadas, _"No...", _se repite una vez más. Maka le había prometido seguir con su vida, ser feliz, cuidarse y por sobre todo nunca rendirse. Él visualiza sus palabras, la ilusión parece poder palparse con los dedos, su mente vuelve al ataque; Maka esta feliz, Maka ríe, esta casada, tiene hijos...

Su cuerpo se rompe una vez más, y miles de lágrimas hirientes le destrozan el corazón. Ella y _otro_.

Él se repite una vez más que eso no es posible, que _nadie, _la haría sonreír como él lo hacia, que _nunca jamás _ella encontraría a alguien que la protegiera tanto como lo hacia _él._ Y se permite llorar otra vez, pronunciando su nombre; Gimiéndolo, gritándolo al vacío. Necesita verla, necesita saber que esta bien. Aunque él muera en el intento. _La necesita_.

Y te destroza, te mata, te quema, una y otra vez. Ella nunca supo tus sentimientos. Ella nunca te vio más que como una herramienta, cuando mucho un _amigo_. Y tus razones se incineran...

_"Soul"_ llaman desde el teléfono. Es Tsubaki, ella te informa de tu amada inalcanzable. _"Maka... no me contesta el teléfono y ha estado muy rara últimamente" "__Me preocupa__"._

Estas palabras cortan en dos todo lo que fue tú voluntad. Nada importa ahora. Maka no esta bien... Y tú solo necesitas verla. Huyes de tu cordura, corres, porque la necesitas, eres egoísta, y ansias saber que ella sigue allí, que respira, que sonríe, que se sonroja... _Que te recuerda_.

Si supieras lo que Julieta esta haciendo ahora, triste Romeo, espero que llegues a tiempo. Espero que logres salvar a tu Julieta, de si misma.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**S**í, esta historia es un final alternativo de lo que fue la pelea contra Chrona._ Espero y les haya gustado solo quedan 2 capítulos más y adiós. Cuídense. Espero sus teorías acerca del final.


	3. Estrella caida, lloras otra vez

**Disclaimer: ****S**oul eater no me pertenece. _My Chemical romance_ aun menos y claro, _helena_ solo en mis sueños.

**Summary: **¿**W**hat if?/ Volvemos a Maka; hasta su propio paraíso; en medio de las llamas y una cordura destrozada, ella crea el mundo de sus recuerdos. -Drabble-

* * *

**Lágrimas cinceladas.**

_«__**H**__e __**e**__stado __**a**__guantando __**e**__sta __**n**__oche...»_

_**.**_

**III.-** **Estrella caída... lloras otra vez.**

"_**M**__ientras la noche agoniza, recuerdo que alguna vez fui feliz bailando contigo una canción armoniosa, de esas que a ti no te gustaban, pero que en la amanecida de ese día trizaron mi débil corazón con sus puñales baratos." _

"_**Q**__uizás el sabor tibio de estas lágrimas, bordando la noche del trágico adiós, escriban mejor que mis propios sentimientos, estas palabras que no rozaran las eléctricas rosas de tu pecho, prefiero estar ausente mientras mi cordura me hace imaginarte; aquellos ojos prófugos de los míos, vigilándome en silencio, allí a mi lado, donde solías estar, con una rosa entre tus dedos y un adiós plegado en los labios"_

Dejo que sus sentimientos, ataran su cuerpo y alas enguatadas la elevaran como espuma, con aquella sonrisa imprenta, con la mirada perdida, con las manos extendidas, abrazando con desesperación la sombra de su amado. Obteniendo en los dedos solo la soledad de no tenerlo cerca.

El fuego se extendía demasiado rápido, sobre cada mueble y baratija en la residencia, el tiempo se congela entre la hoguera infernal y las divagaciones sin sentido. Porque aun rodeada por el mismísimo infierno, ella se sentía en el cielo.

Las llamas abrasadoras, no eran más que lindas estrellas caídas, que jamás encontrarían a sus pares, los muebles calcinados, escribieron un "_Te quiero" _abrazado al eco de cada memoria. Y por primera vez, siente miedo, un terror confuso que sacude su frágil humanidad.

_Ella,_ la delicada amante de su imaginación, siente sus caderas ser envueltas con pasión, y sonríe, mientras estas manos que ella tanto extrañaba la envuelven lentamente. ¿Cómo sentir miedo? _Él estaba a su lado_.

Ella intenta convencerse de eso, de esta forma su bohemia ilusión se hace más realista. Sus ojos se posan lentamente en el espejo frente a ella; La piel frágil y deslucida de una desconocida, _demasiado familiar_, la imagen la estremeció, los ojos de la joven carentes de brillo, como dos luceros eclipsados por la luz del sol, su cabellera opaca y muerta, su cuerpo desnutrido, delgado, absolutamente esquelético.

"_Soy yo". _Le recordó a la desconocida.

¿Hace cuanto que no probaba alimento? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. _¿Hace cuanto que se fue Soul...?_

Tonta, se dice a si misma un poco molesta. Soul estaba ahora con ella, claro, él la abrazaba y venia a casa cada vez que Tsubaki no estaba. Él venia y la hacia dormir, él la cuidaba como antes, y cantaba lindas canciones por la noche. Su mirada se perdió otra vez en el espejo, esta vez, el rostro delgado y fino lanzo un grito desgarrador, dejando a la noche en tinieblas, matando esperanzas y cortando su alma en dos.

**Estaba sola.**

_¡No! ¡No! ¡¡NO!!_

Ella sollozaba una y otra vez, Soul... no estaba. Nunca estuvo allí. Ella se repite que es imposible... porque Soul, Soul no la abandonaría...

Desolada estrella negra entre el cielo de luces, caes en llamas azules, te derrumbas después de tu baile infernal, la locura te dejo. Llamaradas alrededor del espejo hacían la imagen más macabra y lúgubre.

Él la quería...

¿O es que acaso eso también fue mentira?

Ella sollozaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras en la pared, la sombra de Soul era consumida por las llamas. Se desahoga en gritos desgarradores, mientras su fuerza se desvanece lentamente...

Soul continuaría existiendo. Él seguiría su vida, él seria feliz, él no moriría, _(Y había que aceptarlo)_ él no lo haría por ella... Porque sí, el mundo seguiría girando entorno a su eje, las flores seguirán brotando, el sol seguiría brillando, todos seguirían sus vidas, ella fue solo un mal pasaje en la historia de su familia y amigos.

Se alivio al saber que Soul seguiría aun después de su muerte, ella le vigilaría entre las sombras, le amaría desde allí, velaría por él día y noche. Tal y como él hizo antes de olvidarla. Antes de dejar de quererla. Aun como amiga, ella necesitaba ese cariño y ahora ya no lo tenía. El infierno y el paraíso eran exactamente iguales a la tierra; En ninguno de estos Soul estaría con ella. ¿Qué importaba, cambiar un poco de ambiente?

Estaba lista, parada en medio de la habitación, viendo como su única vía de escape era sellada por las llamas incipientes. Sonrió una vez más.

—_Ahora por fin... dejara de doler._ — toco suavemente el hueco donde solía haber un corazón, cerro los ojos y espero el fin. Con el boleto al infierno en un mano, y el fósforo calcinado en la otra.

_¡¿Maka?! ¡Maka! ¡MAKA!_

Abrió lentamente los ojos despertando de su lindo sueño. Y allí esta otra vez. _Soul, _ella sonríe dulcemente, su locura creaba este lindo espejismo para ella, "_Es un lindo adiós"_- Pronuncio la joven con la garganta seca. Su espejismo corrió entre las llamas de una forma ágil, y la abrazo, él tampoco parecía creer que ella verdaderamente estuviera allí.

"_Espejismo_" se pregunto Maka en silencio, _¿Cómo llego a amar de tal forma, a algo que ni siquiera estaba en aquel lugar?_

—**¡¿Qué intentabas hacer idiota?!** —le reclamaba a toda voz, estrechándola contra su pecho. Ella no respondió, ¿Qué se suponía debía decir? _"Hola, te extrañe, ¿Cómo estas?"_ ¿Y esas chorradas que inventaron para que nos comunicáramos? Palabras peligrosas, que ella no dejo escapar, solo beso suavemente aquellos labios que tanto anheló en vida, y que solo podría saborear allí, en el limbo.

La mirada atónita del joven, y la sonrisa débil y cansada de la moribunda suicida se juntaron.

Maka observo como la única salida era devorada completamente por las llamas. Él la cubrió con su chaqueta de cuero negra, mientras la encadenaba con ambos brazos a su cuerpo, intentando protegerla vanamente del cruel destino.

**No había salida...**

Estaban rodeados por el infierno, mientras Maka solo le sonreía a la hermosura creada por su cabeza. Sin siguiera imaginar que esta vez; Romeo estaba allí y que la amaba de verdad.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

2 hojas O.o. ¿Ustedes creen que hay solo dos opciones no? Pues hay más de 5 opciones para el final. Y les juro que les sorprenderá. En fin, ¿alimentan un poco de mi creatividad?


	4. Hasta siempre y buenas noches

**Disclaimer:** **L**os personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo. Las frases de cada Drabble son de la canción _helena _de _My Chemical Romance. _He reunido ambos factores para jugar un poco con ambas, claramente sin los mínimos ánimos de lucro.

**Summary:** ¿**W**hat if?/La luna trizada del nunca despertar avivaba la inocencia, en ese mundo fabricado especialmente para los dos, envueltos por el cliché del _"Y vivieron felices para siempre" -_Drabble_-_

* * *

**Lágrimas cinceladas.**

_« ¿__**E**__stás __**t**__ú __**c**__erca __**d**__e __**m**__í? »_

**_._**

**IV-** **Hasta siempre y buenas noches. **

**L**a brisa noctámbula, comienza su viaje habitual; danzando y cantando, canciones sin final, transmitiendo emociones de boca en boca a flor de piel; susurrando palabras de aliento en oídos sordos, aullando tristes amores y soñando palabras dulces en corazones amargos. La vida de este susurro celestial, es simple, pero maravillosa, cantando a forasteros y saludando a caminantes, amando a ciegas, sin saber nombres. Repartiendo caricias gélidas, entre desconocidos, alentando y animando a gente anónima, con distintos destinos. Que a mitad de una noche calurosa, agradecen el viento, la brisa y sus débiles caricias. Una vida errante que nadie parece notar.

Una vida errante que comienza a cantar; la historia de dos jóvenes enamorados que llega hoy a su final. Ella ha contando tantas historias y sabe muchas más, pero, solo las oyen... quienes saben escuchar. Con su rabia dulce y corazón furioso, empieza el capítulo final...

* * *

**Y **no hay que abrir demasiado los ojos para verlos, para descubrirlos, entre telarañas de fuego y gotas de rocío nocturno; uno frente al otro, con los ojos opacos; Acariciándose en movimientos torpes y pudorosos.

Sus cuerpos estaban intentando controlar las emociones del otro, llenado el vacío infernal, del miedo, con caricias inocentes.

Las mejillas marchitas de la joven se encendieron en un vivo rojo y su corazón poseer alas propias, viajando entre las estrellas y reposando sobre las nubes, en un paraíso eterno, que para ella no tenía final; Y al sentir tibias caricias en su espalda, el cosquilleo de su estómago se expandía por su cuerpo en un resplandor melodioso, mariposas aleteando suavemente en el estómago y una sonrisa cristalina, cincelando las lágrimas de la despedida.

_Porque sí_, ella era la culpable de este destino_, este final que podría acabar con la vida de los dos._

_Porque no_, su felicidad, _no superaba su sufrimiento...._

El chico giraba sus toscas palmas con cariño, intentando borrar la mueca de dolor de su compañera; con tanto éxito como lo predijo, sonrió y la acerco más así, recordando el calvario que había sido estar sin ella, sin su rostro y sin su sonrisa. Esto era el cielo y en infierno en su medida justa. Y no se arrepiente de estar allí.

Porque él no posee, ahora nombre ni edad, es sólo un amante, que se entrega por completo; tampoco existe un mínimo de debilidad en sus ojos, el sabe con certeza que la sacara con vida de allí. Costara lo que costara... _Sus vidas no terminarían así..._

La luna trizada del nunca despertar avivaba la inocencia, en ese mundo fabricado especialmente para los dos, envueltos por el cliché del _"Y vivieron felices para siempre" _

Cegados por un sueño perfecto; desde su perspectiva, _quizás tan falsa como sus latidos felices_, ellos están completos, y felices; Sus vidas, sus cuerpos y sus almas; Haciéndose compañía, abrazadas y radiantes danzando la pieza de un improvisado y tardío adiós.

"_**E**__ngañándose a si mismos... __**L**__a mejor forma de ser engañados."_

—Te quiero—susurró él ángel de cabellos plata, apenado, su voz temerosa a la respuesta, resonó una y mil veces en los oídos de la joven entre sus brazos.

Es increíble, la manera en que solo dos palabras, pueden hacer florecer la basura calcinada y retumbar el sol, aun oculto entre la noche y las estrellas, reapareciendo en gloria y majestad entre las cuatro paredes.

—Yo también—sonrió ella, besando con fervor al ángel frente a ella.

Entre las llamas, se pueden distinguir la silueta de sus cuerpos juntos; Besándose, abrazándose, amándose y susurrando palabras de amor. Ellos saben que la felicidad era posible, que el placer de una simple sonrisa era mayor aun que la riqueza y el poder, que los latidos de sus corazones poseían el valor, para mantenerse juntos. Los corazones solitarios y desnudos bajo la luz.

_La rosa vence la espada, y el clavel el zorzal._

_¿Y por qué no?_

**L**os **b**esos **a** **l**as **ll**amas..**.**

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

¿**Q**ué dicen? ¿Viven o mueren? Fui feliz escribiendo esto para ustedes.... No saben los problemas que tuve para escribir y subir esto =.=U

Se me borro uno, mi Internet fallaba y no tenía inspiración XD

En fin... ¡¡Gracias por sus 15 reviews soy la persona más feliz!!

Gracias por todo y a todos; los adoro ^^V

¿Les gusto, no les gusto?

_¿Review?_


End file.
